Currently, automated tests are chosen from a list of files and launched by a human operator independently for each application associated with a multi-step process. These tests have to be supervised so when one test is finished, another one may be launched by the operator. However, in many cases, these applications are developed by different groups of developers that may be located at two or more different geographical locations. Further complicating testing of the multi-step process, each of the group of developers may use a different set of development and/or test tools while developing the individual applications. As a result, the testing results of each application have to be collected and analyzed by the operator in order to decide if a finished test needs to be re-run and/or whether the next application used for the process can be tested.